Krile Mayer Baldesion/Opera Omnia
Krile is a playable character in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia who can be recruited during the Lost Chapter Will of the Dawn. Profile Appearance Krile's outfit is based off her Yoshitaka Amano artwork. She wears a bright pink leotard with matching bracers under a long purple hooded cape and a purple sash. She has tall, decorated purple-and-blue boots. On her right arm, she wears a bangle (likely an allusion to the item Galuf's Bangle). She has brown eyes and blonde hair in a high ponytail. When selected in battle, Krile holds her hand over her heart and momentarily looks skyward. Her victory pose is jumping into the air and twirling. Personality Krile is cheerful and energetic. Her devotion to her grandfather leads her to do things that are both courageous and reckless, such as jumping into the Torsion on her own because she heard his voice through it. Her friendly disposition quickly wins over other members of the party in spite of their disagreeing on whether her behavior is admirable or worrisome. Although she is undaunted by the dangers of her new situation (saying that she avoids getting caught up in fears by imagining her favorite animal), she is afraid of being left behind without her grandfather. Story Krile's presence is first evident when the party finds a manikin of her standing near a Torsion. Galuf immediately recognizes it as her and chases it inside, where they battle it. After it is defeated, the real Krile calls out and runs over to the group. She and Galuf are overjoyed to reunite. Krile explains that she heard Galuf's voice from a Torsion that appeared in her world. Feeling that he was in trouble, she immediately jumped in to find him. At Galuf's prompting, she introduces herself to his new friends. When Mog appears, Krile is astonished that he can speak human language, casually revealing that she's able to speak to moogles, chocobos, and other animals. Mog panics at this and flees, to her confusion and Cecil's suspicion. During the trip through the Torsion, other party members question Krile about her decision to enter the anomaly, given her youth. Steiner and Yuna both express admiration for her courage and devotion, although Bartz is exasperated that she jumped into a random Torsion without thinking and says "you never change." She brushes off the suggestion that she would be shocked about the new world, since she's already experienced with such things. Firion asks if she was scared, but Krile simply says that the best thing to do in scary situations is imagine your favorite animal rather than get caught up in fright. Galuf laughs and tells Firion to take a lesson; Krile may be several years younger but has twice his pluck. However, when the others move off, Krile hangs back. Alone with Galuf and Bartz, she finally shows how scared she was for Galuf and how much she missed him. She begs him not to leave her alone again, saying that she wouldn't know what to do without him. Though bemused, Galuf assures her that he will always be with her. When Bartz chimes in, Galuf affirms that he'll be there for all of them "until the very end." Feeling reassured, Krile joins them to depart from the Torsion. When she, Ace, Opera Omnia, and Bartz find a lovelorn chocobo, Krile uses her skill in talking to animals and leads them in giving the bird advice on how to confess his love. They encourage the chocobo to say his feelings plainly and not keep his lady friend waiting. Later, Krile closes a Torsion on her own thanks to Galuf's tutoring. The others again question whether Krile is brave or reckless when she tells them how she used a meteorite to follow Galuf back to their home. Terra is impressed, but Firion and Setzer point out that she probably worries Galuf with her behavior. Galuf admits that she does, but he's also proud to have raised her to act on her own. Krile is pleased with the encouragement, and whatever else, the others admit that they're perfectly matched as grandfather and granddaughter. Gameplay Equipment ;Weapons ;Armor Abilities ;Command abilities ;Passive abilities Unlockables Gallery DFFOO Krile EX.png|EX Ability. DFFOO Krile and Galuf.png|Krile meets Galuf. DFFOO Krile and Chocobo.png|Krile talking to a chocobo. DFFOO FFV Party.png|Krile and friends. DFFOO Krile Event banner JPS.png|Japan Event banner. DFFOO Krile Event banner GLS.png|Global Event banner. DFFOO Krile Lost Chapter banner JPS.png|Japan Lost Chapter banner. DFFOO Krile Lost Chapter banner GLS.png|Global Lost Chapter banner. Allusions *Although her profile references Galuf's death, Krile seems to enter the Torsion at a point in time before it occurs. Along with reacting to her grandfather as though he was still alive but missing, she uses exclusively magical abilities and her second skill is a Thunder spell, referencing the abilities she used prior to joining the party in her original game. Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia